


Of Sunsets and Rooftops

by 36CornDogs



Series: DTeam week 2020 [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Sunsets, dteamweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/36CornDogs/pseuds/36CornDogs
Summary: Day 1 of Dream Team week!Music and ColorThe Dteam have a tradition of watching the sunset three times a year, but they seem to be forgetting something
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: DTeam week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868524
Comments: 14
Kudos: 332
Collections: Dream Team Week 2020





	Of Sunsets and Rooftops

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading
> 
> If any of the mentioned creators doesn’t want to be written about I will take it off pronto!
> 
> That being said please don’t send this to them, this is their online personas NOT them in real life

George wouldn’t really say he had a disability. In fact most people wouldn’t say that not seeing colors normally was a disability. It was a minor inconvenience at worst. 

It especially wasn’t a big deal for the long 3 months it took him to confess to Dream, nor the 5 extra months it took them to come to the realization that they were both poly and falling for Sapnap. 

The night they actually confessed to their friend, they ended up cuddling up on the roof of Dream’s apartment, watching the sunset. Eventually, it became kind of a tradition to watch the sunset together whenever they were all together, which happened to be about 3 times a year. 

This time, it was early March, not that it really mattered when they were all wrapped in blankets, cuddling with each other.

Regarding his color blindness though, George... didn’t really like to make a fuss, and when his boyfriends were having an amazing time, well, it didn’t hurt him to pretend he could see the “beautiful” colors, when to him it was mostly just piss yellow. After all, the smiles on their faces was better than any sunset he couldn’t see. 

At this point it was almost second nature for them to bring their assigned blanket and pillow to the roof of their now shared apartment complex. It was even more natural for them to settle into their normal position, Dream in the middle and Sapnap and George on either side. They always got there 10 minutes before sundown and often times they would stay up until late at night to see what stars they could. 

“Its been a while, hasn’t it?” Sapnap asked, to which George stayed silent and Dream hummed in agreement. 

“Well it certainly feels like it, huh? We almost missed it last time and then we had to leave early” George mentioned, wrapping the blanket tighter around his shoulders, while also leaning further into Dreams side. 

Sapnap smiled, leaning foreword. “I love you guys” 

Dream said it back, but George simply smiled, as he always did. For a long time it seemed like the other two were fine with his hesitance to say it back, but what if they weren’t? What if they talked about it when he wasn’t in the room? What if they were disappointed in him? It would make sense, seeing as he was scared to say a simple four word sentence. 

They sat in silence after that, both Dream and Sapnap content, watching the colors slowly change. George however, was still stuck up on himself, as always. He hadn’t noticed it before, but their tri-yearly sunset watch was really just a time for George to feel slightly left out and eventually contemplate what he could do better. 

Frowning at the realization, he pulled away slightly. Dream noticed, of course, being the intelligent one. “George? Are you ok?” 

Sapnap, always the caring one, leaned over and took George’s hand, worry written on his expression. George took a deep breath internally, before smiling and nodding with his best ‘I love you’ smile. 

They seemed to take it, although now there was a certain tension that was obviously George’s fault. If he hadn’t-

“Oh my god you’re color blind” Dream exclaimed, sitting up. “Oh my god we are idiots why didn’t you say anything?” 

Sapnap face palmed, and George laughed a little. “Well, I didn’t really want to make a big deal out of it” maybe being a little truthful wouldn’t hurt. “And besides,” he added, “it makes you happy, so it’s worth it” 

Sapnap rolled his eyes, “yeah but we want it to make you happy too, dumbass” 

“Well, why don’t you describe it to me? I’m sure your description will be funny at least,” George laughed, to which Dream pouted. 

“Fine, where should I start then?”

Sapnap lied back down, “why don’t we just go from top to bottom?” 

“Fair enough,” Dream agreed. “At the top it’s really dark purple, which is... well dark purple has kind of an evil vibe but like, not so much serial killer, and more funny Disney villain”

“What? Purple isn’t evil at all,” Sapnap added, “it more like an old king, sitting on an old throne”

George shifted forewords, laying in Dream’s lap. The two continued to describe the colors to him, with the addition of Sapnap running his fingers through George’s hair, and Dream brushing his thumb on the back of George’s palm. 

As the conversation became more of an argument about what described colors best than a quiet discussion, George felt himself relax.

Closing his eyes, he laughed at himself for how silly he had been. Even if at times his boyfriends were as dense as, well, a dense object, they still loved him, and they knew he loved them too

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leave me a note in the comments if you want :)) 
> 
> Again pleeeease don’t send this to them I will cry


End file.
